


Changsub Hyung is Sick

by EternalMel



Category: BTOB, Born to Beat, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Love/Hate, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMel/pseuds/EternalMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjae and Changsub hate each other; BTOB fans know that very well~ They are very familiar with the love/hate dynamic between Changsub and Sungjae.<br/>One day, Changsub comes down with a really high fever and Sungjae drops everything to take care of him. Why is Sungjae so concerned about a hyung he claims to hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changsub Hyung is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader~!  
> I wrote this one last year, around It's Okay promotions, so this was before BTOB moved to a new dorm and they were still sharing one room. I changed it up a bit since then and the setting doesn't matter as much anymore~  
> Anyway, this one is just short and cute, not much more to it, sorry :P I really love this couple so much. They pretend to hate each other, but they just really love each other a lot. Changjae~ <3  
> Please enjoy~

Sungjae knew something was off when he stepped over the threshold, shouting “Your prince has arrived!” and received no response. He frowned and slipped off his shoes, peering into the living room for signs of his members. He only saw Peniel on the couch, chewing on his nails nervously and not paying any attention to him.

“Peniel hyung?” Sungjae asked, almost tripping over a stray controller as he made his way over to the couch. “What's going on?”

He sat down next to him and took one of Peniel's hands out of habit. He played with his fingers while Peniel thought through his words carefully. Sungjae knew the older member still struggled with Korean so he waited, the anxiety increasing with each passing second.

“Changsub hyung is sick,” Peniel said, concentrating on their joined hands. He looked like he wanted to say more, but wasn't sure how to translate it.

Sungjae felt his anxiety dissipate, replaced by overwhelming relief and some concern.

“Is that it?” he asked with a chuckle. “Then he'll be fine with some medicine. Why is everyone so serious-”

"He passed out in the practice room,” Peniel interrupted. “He stayed after we all left and practiced while he was sick.”

Sungjae felt a cold fist tighten around his heart. It was completely in Changsub’s personality to suffer in silence. Truth be told, most of them would suffer in silence for BTOB.

“That idiot,” he muttered, hand tightening in Peniel's. He cleared his throat and met the other's eyes. “How long was he out?”

“Probably an hour or so,” Eunkwang answered, walking out of the bedroom with a basin of water. “I went back to check on him and he was on the ground.” He dumped the water in the sink and sighed.

The sight of Changsub on the ground, unmoving, had chilled his entire body. Eunkwang shuddered at the memory.

“And?” Sungjae prodded. “Did you call the ambulance? Tell me everything.”

“I called our manager Jintaek hyung first, and he took care of the ambulance. Then I let the rest of the members know while I accompanied Changsub to the hospital.” Eunkwang looked at Sungjae sympathetically because he knew their maknae had been too busy to answer his phone while he was filming for yet another CF. He hadn't even checked his voicemail or messages.

“His fever had gone up to 106 degrees,” Eunkwang said grimly. “That's dangerously high. A few degrees higher and he would have boiled his brains.” He turned on the faucet and watched the cold water run.

“The doctors managed to get his fever down to 102°,” he continued. “But that's still too high for my comfort.” The basin was full again. “Subbie woke up and told us he wanted to go home, so we brought him back here. He's asleep right now.”

Sungjae released Peniel's hand and walked forward, taking the basin from Eunkwang's hands.

“I'll take care of this,” he told him. “Just tell me what I need to do.”

“You should rest," Eunkwang chastised. “You must be tired from filming.”

“I slept in the van, on the way back to the dorm,” he replied impatiently. “I'm fine, hyung.” He walked past them, ignoring their shocked faces. He briefly wondered where Ilhoon and Hyunsik were, but that thought slipped away as soon as he entered the room.

Minhyuk glanced up when he heard the sloshing of water. He expected to see Eunkwang, so he was surprised when he saw Sungjae entering instead.

He stood up to take the fresh water from him, but Sungjae didn't hand it over; Minhyuk watched as Sungjae set it down beside the bed.

Sungjae spared Minhyuk one glance before turning his attention to Changsub's still form on the bed. 

He knelt down and automatically pressed the back of his hand to Changsub's forehead. He didn't know much about fevers, but he knew his skin was too hot and Changsub's cheeks were too flushed. 

He didn't like it. If Changsub's cheeks were going to be red, then he should be the cause of it. Not a stupid fever.

“I'm taking care of him,” Minhyuk told him. He wasn't sure if Sungjae heard him though.

“Sungjae-yah...” He hesitated as their youngest member touched Changsub's face. Sungjae used the damp washcloth to wipe down Changsub's face and neck. He noticed the damp t-shirt and wondered if should remove it. He glanced around and searched for Minhyuk to ask his opinion, but the older member had slipped out quietly.

Sungjae placed the washcloth back in the basin and stared at Changsub's shirt. With trembling fingers, he reached forward and grabbed the base of the shirt. He'd never undressed anyone but himself before.

He pursed his lips and steeled his resolve. _Changsub hyung is sick_. His shirt wasn't helping him cool off. 

Slowly, he peeled off the shirt. It was a little tricky, and he had to push Changsub into a semi-sitting position so he could pull the shirt over his head, but he managed it.

Finally, Changsub’s upper body was bare. Sungjae could see the evidence of his gym sessions with Minhyuk in his torso, shoulders, and arms.

He picked up the washcloth again and wiped him down.

“How's it going?” Eunkwang asked from the doorway, concern evident on his face. “Do you want to give him the medicine?”

Changsub jerked suddenly, chest heaving as raspy coughs escaped him. Sungjae lifted him immediately, rubbing his back and murmuring soothingly.

“Will it ease his coughing?” he asked Eunkwang. “I don't like the sound of his coughs.” His heartbeat slowed down once Changsub relaxed and stopped hacking.

“Yes, it'll help. I'll bring it over.” Eunkwang turned away and paused. “Ah, he hasn't eaten so I'll see what we can make.”

Eunkwang left the two alone and entered the kitchen where Minhyuk stood, staring down at his glass of juice.

“Minhyukkie,” he said, touching his arm. “Changsub needs to eat.”

“Ah, I'll make him chicken and rice porridge,” Minhyuk said, snapping out of his little daze. “It's easy to eat and it's something he particularly enjoys.” Minhyuk turned to the sink and washed his hands. He made food for the members all the time; this wouldn't be hard to do. He pushed the fogginess in his brain away and focused on the task at hand.

 

Eunkwang brought two hot bowls of the porridge for Sungjae and Changsub. 

Sungjae never acknowledged the second bowl, the one meant for him. He tried cooling down the first bowl as soon as Eunkwang placed it on the small bedside table. Eunkwang waited and watched for several moments, then shook his head and walked out.

Throughout the night, Sungjae kept Changsub's body cool. When Changsub seemed semi-conscious, he got him to take the medicine and eat some of the porridge. He left his own bowl untouched.

His body was tired and he felt like he was about to slip into sleep at any moment. He wiped the washcloth over Changsub once more, yawning while he did it. Then he climbed into the bed beside him and watched his face. Sleep kept dragging at him. Sungjae kept it at bay for a while, stroking Changsub soft cheeks. The darkness won and tugged him into a sweet slumber.

 

Changsub's head felt as if a hammer was pounding into his skull over and over. He groaned and stirred, shaking his head, eyes fluttering open. The first thing he noticed was the head of dark hair resting on his bare chest. Confused, he studied the young man pressed against his side, curling into him.

“Sungjae?” he wondered aloud. It couldn't be... He hesitantly touched the soft hair. Why was he here, in his bed?

Sungjae felt something rustling his hair. He held onto the peaceful darkness for a while longer, lingering on the edge between dreams and reality. The feeling of his hair being touched grew stronger by the second so he gave up on staying asleep.

He groaned, eyes opening and arms stretching. He felt Changsub's soft skin against his cheek and he smiled.

He glanced up at Changsub's face.

Changsub dropped his hand and became motionless. His head still hurt, and he was still confused about Sungjae in his bed, but he wasn't ready to face the maknae. He was too tired.

“Hyung?” Sungjae whispered, sliding off the bed and kneeling on the ground. “Hyung, are you feeling better?” He placed both hands on Changsub's face, running them over his cheeks and forehead. He was still too warm.

Changsub pretended to be half-conscious, groaning and grabbing at his head. At least he wasn't faking the headache in this situation.

Sungjae's gentle demeanor towards him was a little unnerving. He tried to wrap his head around it, but the throbbing in his head didn’t let him focus.

“I-I'll go get you an aspirin, okay?” Sungjae patted Changsub's cheek once and jumped to his feet, practically running to go get the aspirin.

Changsub breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived; Sungjae bounded back in immediately with a glass of water. He knelt by the bed again and gently eased his hand beneath Changsub's head. Changsub’s eyes opened and stared into his, penetrating.

“Here.” He felt a small thrill that couldn’t be explained and placed two small pills on Changsub's tongue. Then he tipped the glass of water and made sure Changsub didn't choke as he swallowed. The pills went down smoothly.

Throughout the entire process, Changsub's eyes remained on his. He wasn't sure what his eyes were saying, but he liked to think that Changsub was thanking him. It was during times like these that Sungjae wished he could read people better.

“Relax and close your eyes, hyung,” he murmured. “I'll be right here so don't worry about anything.”

Changsub couldn't describe the feeling bubbling within his chest as he stared at Sungjae. The annoying maknae who lived only to tease him was nonexistent for the time being. He knew Sungjae was capable of being mature-he had his moments- but right now, he was only concerned for his well-being. And it touched him.

Changsub nodded, eyes closing once more. The throbbing in his head was starting to fade, and his exhausted body relaxed again. He felt something soft touch his forehead, and he gently slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Sungjae smiled again when Changsub closed his eyes. He eased his hyung into his former position on the bed and watched as his body relaxed into sleep. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Changsub's forehead.

He stroked his hair a few times and placed his hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

-A few days later-

“Yah, you should be in bed,” Minhyuk scolded Changsub. He was in the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket. He'd recovered from the fever, but now he had a slight cold. “Sungjae will be upset when he comes back from filming.”

Minhyuk clicked his tongue at him, but Changsub only smiled and rummaged through the fridge. Minhyuk sighed.

“I'm tired of being bed-ridden,” Changsub whined, taking a large bite out of a juicy apple. Since when were they so stocked up on fruit? He looked around and the dorm was clean for a change.

“Hyung, what's with the clean dorm?” he asked. “And all the food in the fridge?”

“Ah, it's strange, huh?” Minhyuk chopped up some watermelon slices. “Sungjae cleaned up the place and gave us extra money to buy more food.”

“Sungjae spent money on food for the dorm?” Changsub asked incredulously. “And he cleaned?” He couldn't believe it, but he also wouldn't have believed that Sungjae took care of him if he hadn't seen it himself.

“He's been weird about this whole thing,” Minhyuk admitted, grinning at him. “I wonder why.” He prodded Changsub with his elbow and chuckled.

"Hmm, maybe the loose screw in his head finally fell off.” Changsub took some watermelon and smirked to himself. "Well, I guess I'll have to thank him.” 

He decided to be a good boy and rest until Sungjae came home.

 

Sungjae arrived as early as he could. Changsub's fever was gone, but now he had a cold and he wanted to check up on him. 

He stepped inside, singing “Your sunshine is home!” Peniel shouted “shut up!” at him, and he chuckled. He walked through the living room, heading for the room immediately. He froze in the doorway.

Changsub was on the bed, wrapped in a blanket. He was sitting and staring right at him. He smiled, and Sungjae felt his stomach do a little flip.

“Hey there, Sungjae-yah,” he greeted. “You're home early.” Sungjae didn't say anything for a while, just stared at him with something that looked like a mixture of caution, happiness, and concern.

“Are you feeling okay?” Sungjae asked, stepping inside. He walked forward and pulled the edges of Changsub's blanket together, wrapping it more securely around him. “Are you cold?”

“Not anymore,” Changsub answered. The sudden surge of warmth he felt had come from Sungjae's proximity, not the blanket. He cleared his throat and scooted back a bit.

“I'm feeling a lot better now,” he said. “You don't have to worry about me anymore. Uh... thank you.”

Sungjae stared at Changsub, thinking of several ways he could respond. He wasn't sure what these feelings were, and they scared him, especially since he had a dynamic he was comfortable with around Changsub.

“Worried?” Sungjae scoffed. “I wasn't worried, hyung. Tell me the truth; you were faking it, huh?” He nudged him playfully.

“Of course I was faking,” Changsub muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Old Sungjae was back. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. 

“I was faking my fever the entire time because I had nothing better to do.” Changsub shook his head at Sungjae.

Sungjae laughed and sat beside him.

“You were uglier than usual, too.” He mock shuddered. “It was like watching a zombie. So scary.” He pushed Changsub, still laughing.

“Be quiet, ugly kid.” Changsub pushed him back. “Go away, you're annoying.”

“They're back to normal.” Minhyuk watched them from the doorway, glancing at Eunkwang. “How long do you think they'll continue like this?”

“Could be months, could be years,” Eunkwang mused. “Maybe forever.” He cocked his head and pursed his lips. “As long as they don't end up hurting each other, I guess we'll just endure with them.”

“I guess so.”  Minhyuk patted Eunkwang's shoulder and moved forward to break up the bickering lovebirds.

Some things never changed

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading~ :D I really do love these two together and hope to post more Changjae stuff in the future. Also a huge fan of Minkwang :3 you can look forward to that in the future as well :D Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
